The Karaoke Party
by epiphany911
Summary: Lily's staying at the Potters with the Marauders over summer and takes them to a muggle pub for a karaoke night to celebrate her Nana's birthday. 4 songs in total! And a bit of fluff at the end! T for mild language. FYI I don't own any of the songs or HP


**A.N. Hi everyone, this is my first story, so I hope you all like it. It was just an idea that I thought I'd write down. Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters nor any of the songs (although I did have to tweak the words in some places to fit the story). And if anyone's interested the songs are:**

**Grandma's song from Billy Elliot the Musical**

**Dance with me tonight by Olly Murs (one of my favorite artists hehehe)**

**The Letter from Billy Elliot the Musical**

**and Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus (now I know what you're all thinking...I am not a fan of Cyrus, but the song fit. but if anyone has a better song, do write it in a review and I'll gladly change it :D )**

**And, I know the songs are not in the right time frame of the story, but please just use you're imagination.**

**Also, I think I'm going to expand on the story a bit. So stay tuned!**

**Cheers! and Happy Reading!**

**P.S. Please review! I'll love you forever x**

After the death of Lily's parent, Lily found herself lost and confused. But funnily enough it was the Marauders that took her in and started to heal her with their immaturity and humor. When summer came around, Lily thought she would go back to her house and spend a quiet summer where her sister, Petunia, would ignore her even though they lived under the same roof.

However, as soon as Lily arrived on the doorstep of the family house, Petunia kicked her out. She said that her boyfriend had dumped her after their parent's funeral and she was now seeing a man called Vernon who would be moving in and Lily was not welcome. No matter how much Lily pleaded she was kicked to the curb that very night.

Trudging around in the rain, Lily decided she would knock on the first wizarding property's front door that she comes across. However, this led her to Severus Snape's house, which she made her quickly revise her mantra to knocking on the _second_ wizarding property's front door. After about another half hour of walking, Lily spotted, what would most obviously be a wizarding property with a Gryffindor themed garden and everything. When the Marauders opened the door and saw Lily soaked to the bone and shivering, they took her in and became like her family…well apart from James Potter, who she discovered she had more than brotherly feelings for.

However, it had only been just over a week and already she felt at night, exactly a week and a half since Lily turned up of the Potter's doorstep, the Marauders and Lily had just had a nice early dinner cooked by the Potter's house elf, Wendy, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter were having a 'date night'. So the boys were in their room commencing an earlier game of truth or dare as Lily had excused herself wanting some time for 'girl stuff'. About fifteen minutes into the game, there was a knock on the boys' door.

"Come in!" The boys opened the door to find the boys sitting in a circle on the floor with various foods and drinks all around them.

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you know. I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back for breakfast, not to worry." A very muggle looking Lily said from the doorway.

"Wait, where are you going?" James questioned at once.

"Um, to get something to eat." Lily lied boys looked at her with skeptically raised eyebrows.

"Fine, I can't lie to you boys can I? Ok, I'm going to visit my grandma."

"Ooooh! Can we come?" Asked a very excited Sirius, as the others nodded along.

"Er…if you really want to…but she's muggle and doesn't know I'm a witch so you'll have to promise to be careful."

"We promise" Chorused the boys as their faces lit up as they imagined getting a little insight into Lily's mysterious past. She had always been really hesitant when asked about her muggle family and the boys saw this outing as an opportunity to unravel a bit of the mystery that was their Lily Evans.

"Alright, she actually doesn't live very far from here. I think we can walk." Lily told the boys as they exited the house and made their way through the streets of London.

"Where does she live?" Asked James at the same time Peter asked "Why are we visiting her again?"

"She lives in a nursing home, but tonight she'll be at the pub. And we're visiting her because her birthday is tomorrow." Lily answered as they started to approach said pub.

"Ready?" She asked the boys, laughing, as they nodded back enthusiastically.

After stepping through the door and looking around, Lily turned to the bartender and ordered beers for the boys and herself. Then turned back to the boys and handed out the beers explaining in a hushed voice. "This is the pub my parents used to take Petunia and I to ever since we were little." The boys nodded, taking in the very muggle like atmosphere.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" A voice said called out from across the room. "If it isn't Her Royal Hotness." Another voice joined in, in a teasing tone.

Lily turned towards a group of 5 boys her age who were looking at her with smiling friendly faces. Laughing she ran towards the boy who had first called out to her, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug while squealing, "Richie!" After hugging the other boys in much the same manner, Lily waved the Marauders over and introduced the two groups of boys.

"These are the crazy boys I grew up with. They got me in so much trouble I was sent to boarding school." Lily teased as she gestured to the muggle boys and both sets of boys laughed, but for different reasons.

"And these are the boys that continue to get me into trouble at boarding school." She finished gesturing to the Marauders who either nodded, smirked, or rolled their eyes as Lily chuckled.

"I'm looking for my Nana. Have you boys seen her?" She asked the muggle boys.

"Yup, she's over with my mum." replied the boy called Richie.

Lily turned to see the elderly woman sitting talking to the other middle aged woman who looked up hearing her son say mum. Her eyes instantly rested on Lily and a warmth sprung to her face. Lily rushed over to the two women hugging them both fiercely as both groups of boys came and settled on the seats around them.

"Lily, darling, we heard about Petunia kicking you out. We were expecting you sooner. Were are you staying now? Did you bring your bags? I'll go set up a room upstairs for you." Said Richie's mum, Linda, getting up to run upstairs.

"No no, that's ok Linda. I'm quite alright. I'm staying with these boys right here" She gestured at the Marauders. "And I just came to say, 'happy birthday' to Nana." turning to her Nana with a smile."But I didn't get you a present. I completely forgot, and you know you're always the hardest to buy for Nana." She said sheepishly.

"Thank you, dear." Her Nana replied kindly. "And for my present…Can I ask for something?"

"Anything Nana!" Lily replied immediately.

"Can we have a karaoke night?"Lilly laughed along with the muggle boys at the request and turned to Linda to see if it would be possible.

"Of course we can Nana Evans!" Linda replied. "Boys, can you set it up?"

Half an hour later, the mic was all set up and the other muggles had left the pub, leaving Lily, Linda, Nana Evans, the muggle boys and the Marauders to themselves.

"Ok, Nana can you show us how it's done?"Lily asked with an impish smile. "Why don't you tell us about Granddad?"

The rest of the audience were confused at the request, but even more puzzled with Nana's laugh as she made her way to the mic and said, "Your granddad was a complete…bastard!"

Both groups of boys laughed hysterically at this as Linda's mouth popped open and Lily smiled a knowing smile, jumped up to the piano and started Nana Evans brought the mic back to her seat and started singing:

_"I hated the sod - for thirty-three year_

_We should never have married of that I'm quite clear_

_He spent the housekeeping money on whiskey and beer_

_And never lifted a finger_

_Times were hard, but the swine rolled back pissed_

_So we'd fight and he'd swing and he rarely missed_

_So I'd clobber the sod when he couldn't resist:_

_Asleep, you can't lift a finger."_

She sang with a wink at the captivated Marauders as she stood up and walked over to Lily playing the accompanying piano.

_"But we'd go dancing…, and he'd hold me tight_

_He was air, He was water, He was breath, He was light_

_And he would hold me there, with all his it was bliss for an hour or so_

_But then they called time to go_

_And in the morning we were sober."_

Then she turned back to the boys and Linda, singing:

_"O he'd drink and he'd talk just like a fool_

_Lie like a bairn and snore like a mule_

_Rarely was sober, pretty much was the rule_

_And he never lifted a finger_

_I suppose times were hard, things were different then_

_Women were women and men, they were men_

_that was it, you life ended when _

_you had a ring around your finger."_

With that, James stood up and offered his hand with a charming smile, pulling the elderly lady in as they twirled all the while Nana Evans still sang. Watching the sight from the piano, Lily's heart warmed.

_"But we'd go dancing, he was me own Brando_

_And for a moment there my heart was a-glow_

_We had dust in our hair and nowhere to go_

_Boo we were free for an hour or three_

_From the people we had to be_

_But in the morning we were sober."_

Nana Evans stopped dancing and sat down again and looked across at Lily.

_"But if I went through my time again,_

_Oh I'd do it without the help of men_

_Or at least your Granddad_

_But then again you know_

_Best not to linger"_

Then turning back to her audience she sang:

_"What is the use of dreaming now?_

_I had my chance, well anyhow,_

_If I'd only known then what I know now _

_I'd've given them all the finger"_

Showing the laughing boys the rude gesture making them laugh hysterically as she stood up, singing and dancing.

_"And gone dancing, and not give a shit_

_and spin around and reel and love every bit_

_And I'd dance alone and enjoy it_

_And I'd be me for an entire of somebody's wife_

_and I never would be sober."_

Exhausted, she sat next to Lily, resting a hand on her cheek.

_"And I never would be sober."_

With the final chord, the audience erupted into cheers. As Lily smiled at her Nana and kissed the hand on her cheek before wrapping her arms around her Nana and whispering in her ear, "I love you Nana."

"I love you too dear." She replied. Getting up and holding up the mic again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we've got a special treat for you tonight. I'm going to call up little miss Lily Evens up here to sing to you gentlemen. Lily! Let's go hon." She called handing Lily the mic with a wink as a few of the muggle boys recognized the song and started playing along on the various instruments the pub kept around the pub.

Lily rolled her eyes at her Nana and started singing:

_"My name's Lily nice to meet you, can I tell you baby_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty babies_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah"_

She sang, starting across the room towards where James and the Marauders sat grinning. James shaking his head at her in disbelief.

_"I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_

_On the floor up close and getting lost in it_

_I won't give up without a fight"_

With a final tug on stubborn James' arm, she left him sitting there and waved the muggle boys foreword and they started to dance.

_"I just wanna, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight"_

With that she ran over to James pulling him up and into the midst of the dancing group, singing:

_"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_

_Loosen up and let you hands go down, down_

_Go with it boy, yeah just close your eyes, yeah"_

She sang as she grabbed the rest of the Marauders steering them to the makeshift dance floor.

_"I feel the music movie through your body_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah"_

Then suddenly turning to James she sang coyly while looking into his hazel eyes.

_"When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night life_

_Oh, baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance will me tonight"_

Looking at the smiling muggle boys she sang:

_"Right, break it down now,"_

As the muggle boys chorused back,_"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Then she sang,_"Shake it like that,"_

As, again, the muggle boys chorused back,_"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Then Lily sang,

_"Now bring it all back_

_To dance with me tonight_

_One more time, one more time, come on now"_

As the muggle boys chorused back,_"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"Do your thing"_ Lily sang as Richie came foreword and started his dance solo,

As the muggle boys chorused back,_"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Then Lily sang, waving a hand in the air,_ "Everybody sing"_

As everyone chorused _"I just want you to dance with me tonight"_

Laughing Lily sang the last verse.

_"I just wanna, oh baby_

_I just you to dance with me tonight_

_Everybody everybody come on now_

_Boy, just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_And everybody sing_

_Boy, just close your eyes, _

_we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on boy just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

As Lily sang the final words, everyone cheered, laughing and breathless from the dancing. Returning to their seats, Linda brought out more beer for everyone as they sat catching their breath.

"Lily, you're so much like your mother. You sing just like her, you know." Linda said to her from across the table.

"Thanks. She was an amazing woman." Lily replied with a sad smile.

"Dear, I have something to give to you." Linda announced pulling a letter from a behind the bar. "It's a letter your mother wrote to you. She said for you to open it when you turn 18. I don't think that she thought she was going to last so long with the cancer she had, and needed to have her goodbye just in case."

"Wow, should I open it now? I don't think Mum really thought I would wait. Right Nana?" Lily asked.

"Just open it Lily," Her Nana replied with a smile at her ever curious granddaughter.

So, Lily opened to letter.

"Read it out" Richie encouraged watching her face closely.

"It says: Dear Lily,

I must seem a distant memory, which is probably a good thing. And it will have been a long time."

Lily shook her head as realization occurred. Linda and Nana Evans also realized the nature of the letter and let out gasps.

"What? What is it Lily?" James asked concerned.

"It's a song." Lily replied. "I guess, her last song."

She went over to the piano and started playing with the letter in front of her and started to sing the rest of the letter.

_"And I will have missed you growing,_

_And I'll have missed you crying_

_And I'll have missed you laugh_

_your stomping and your shouting,_

_I'll have missed telling you off,_

_But please Lily,_

_Know that I was always there._

_I was with you through everything._

_And please, Lily…"_

Lily had to take a deep breathe to steady her emotions, but Linda who had come up behind her continued.

_"And please, Lily_

_know that I will always be_

_proud to have known you_

_proud that you were mine_

_proud in everything_

_and you must promise me this, Lily"_

Nana from across the room continued,

_"In everything you do_

_Always be yourself, Lily_

_And you always will be true"_

Then the three sang together,

_"And I'll have missed you growing_

_I'll have missed you crying_

_And I'll have missed you laugh_

_Missed your stomping and your shouting,_

_I have missed telling you off_

_But please Lily_

_know that I was always there_

_I was with you through everything_

_And please, Lily_

_Know that I will always there_

_Proud to have known you"_

Nana and Linda chorused with Linda's hands on Lily's shoulders,

_"Love you forever,"_

As Lily replied,

_"Love you forever."_

"Mum" Lily whispered into the mic.

And with that Lily got up and hugged Linda, who had been Lily's mum's life long friend. She then went over and hugged her Nana and her muggle friends too. When all the hugging has finished, she turned to the muggles with a smile, fishing out some money for the drinks and said, "Thank you so much. I really needed this. And thanks Linda for the letter."

"Your welcome Lily" Linda replied, and waved away the money. Richie rolled his eyes at Lily nudging her playfully "You're family Lils, put that away."

At that Lily smiled as she and the Marauders said goodbye to the muggles and made their way back to James' soon as the pub door closed, Sirius exclaimed, "Wow, your Nana is hilarious!"

The Marauders and Lily laugh and agree.

"All those guys were in love with you, you know that right Lily? Especially that Richie!" Remus observed as the others nodded in agreement.

"No, well I would never date any of them. They're like brothers. It would just be weird." She shuddered at the thought, which made James smile. "And about Richie…well, let's just say he plays for the other team." Lily added, getting a chorus of "ah"s from boys. "We actually did date for about a week, when it was still a secret. He needed help to keep it because people were starting to talk. So we dated to put some rumors to bed. But those boys were my best friends before I learnt I was a witch. And they've always been there for me since, even though they don't know about magic at all."

The boys were struck, yet again, at how kind Lily was. She was just so nice to everyone. She didn't judge or hold prejudices. Lily Evans was one of a kind and the boys knew they were lucky to have her in their 'family'.

"Tell us about your parents Lily. I mean, you don't have to, but we were just curious." James asked in a soft tone.

Lily looked up at the boys, took a deep breathe and began to explain her past slowly.

"Well, my Dad was a politician. So, he kind of works for the muggle 'ministry' if you will. When I was 9, my mum was told she was ill and didn't have long to live. That was when she wrote the letter. It turns out, Mum was quite the fighter. The year I got into Hogwarts, Dad won the elections and became Prime Minister of Britain, sort of like Minister of Magic but for the muggle world. That's also why the muggle boys you met back there nicknamed me "Her Royal Hotness" if you guys were wondering.

"It's quite ironic that Mum and Dad died in a car crash. I mean with the assassination attempts and illnesses that they had to go through. I guess they just couldn't escape death. But they were amazing people. Although they were really into normalcy (like hiding the fact that I'm a witch), behind the scenes we were still a close-knit family and Tuney and I would do anything to make them happy. They were both really musical and taught Tuney and I to turn to music as an outlet. They were such great people that Tuney and I would always put a brave face on every June even through Tuney hated being in the same room as me."

By the time she had finished, they had reached James' house and were already outside the boys' room.

"You have a beautiful singing voice Lil" James said as he gave her a comforting hug.

"Thanks" came Lily's reply with a shaky chuckle.

"Hey, will you sing us a lullaby Lily-Pad?" Sirius suggested with an eager grin.

_How could I disappoint such a face?_ Lily thought laughing internally. "Ok, I'll be back to tuck you in and sing a lullaby in 10 mins. I'm just going to wash up while you lot get ready for bed and transfigure a guitar for me."

"Yay!" came the excited answer from the boys as they bounded into their room.

10 minutes later, Lily was sitting in between Sirius and James' beds with a guitar on her knee.

"Ok, boys, this is a lullaby that Linda and Mum used to sing to Richie and me, but when Richie's dad left them several years back, I added an intro that we sang for Linda's birthday." The boys nodded as Lily began to strum the guitar and sing.

_"You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the treeHow you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tigh_

_tI promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away."_

When she had finished the song, she looked around at the four evenly breathing boys. Then proceeded to tuck each one in, dropping a kiss on their foreheads. When she got to the door, she felt a hand close around hers. She turned to see James Potter's face only a few inches away.

"Lily Evans - I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you...and I-" James started, but never finished as Lily had suddenly crushed her lips to they finally broke apart for air.

Lily looked into James' hazel eyes and whispered the question she'd been wanting to ask him since Christmas. "Will you be my boyfriend? Because I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you too."

James grinned, about to heartily agree, but was suddenly stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Wait, before you agree, I just want to warn you: if you say yes, I'm never ever going to let you go."

She said in a serious tone looking deeply into James' eyes."Good, because I wasn't planning to let you go. Ever. Lily, I love you. All ways have, always will. Forever and always." He said, sealing their fate with a final goodnight kiss.

Lily climbed the stairs to her room at the Potters in a haze of bliss. _I guess they are my family now. For ever and always. _She thought to herself fondly as she made her way to her comfy awaiting bed and a nightmare-less sleep.


End file.
